Aftermath of drinking
by stefandcalliemoments
Summary: Lena come's home from a night out with old highschool friends drunk. It just so happens Dana had flown in for a visit with all the kids being away. How does Lena handle her liquor? How does Stef react? (Warning there is some very descriptive sex in this.) Enjoy and please leave feedback! This is for the person who requested a Lena drunk and wanting sex.


All the kid's were gone for the weekend Sharon had taken everyone on a surprise road trip to give her daughter some alone time with her wife before Lena's 40th birthday later in the week.

Stef and Lena were in the kitchen eating dinner when Lena's phone went off.

"Hey Stef honey, will you please check that? It might be one of the kid's" Lena said poining to her phone on the counter behind Stef. She nodded in acknowledgment before grabbing the phone letting out a slight laugh when she read the message.

 _ **Hey Lena, it's your old friend's Sadie and Rachelle. We are in San Diego for the night and wanted to see if you would like to meet up for some drink's around 8? - Sadie**_

"What's so funny Stef?" Lena asked picking up the plates from the table.

"You have plan's tonight at 8! Go get ready someone named Sadie texted you and you're going out for drinks." She said handing the phone to Lena.

"Oh no. Stef I'll just stay here we could always invite them over here for drink's." Lena shook her head handing the phone back to Stef who began typing.

"What are you doing!?" Lena asked in a stern voice as she was rinsing the dishes.

"Texting them to tell them you'll be there" Stef said with a smile before getting up smacking Lena on the butt. "Go my love. I got this. Get ready and have a night to be you!"

Lena smiled and made her way upstairs to get ready for her evening out.

10 minute's to 8 Lena came down the stair's with a black dress that came to mid thigh while wearing black heels and light makeup.

"Damn, I should take you to drinks sometime." Stef said eyeing Lena until she was interrupted by the doorbell.

Lena walked to the door opening the door slowly.

"LENA!" Both girls screamed embracing her in a hug before they turned to Stef.

"Sadie, Rachelle. This is my wife Stef." Lena said holing her hand out for Stef's.

"It's nice to meet you!" Stef said as she grabbed Lena's hand and kissed her cheek. "Have fun love, and be safe."

The three girl's made their way out the door to the cab as they headed to the bar.  
-

Stef was sitting on the couch in her pajama's scrolling through the channels on the TV when she heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was Lena, she checked her phone to see it was only 9pm.

"Who is it?" Stef yelled as she made her way to the door flipping the lock.

"It's Dana" She heard before opening the door revealing Lena's mom. "Stef it's lovely to see you, where is my Lena and my grandbabies?" She asked looking around the house.

"Come in Dana" Stef said closing the door making her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. "The kid's are all with my mom for the weekend and Lena is out with some friend's who came into town" She explained handing Dana a water.

"What friends?" Dana asked a little confused taking a sip of water.

Stef grabbed her bottle of water standing against the table. "I believe their names were Sadie and Rachelle, Lena should be home soon they just went for drinks"

Dana's eyes got wide for a moment thinking back to the last time Lena drank with the girls. She was 17 and had come home completely wasted.

"Oh no. Those girls are bad news"

Stef let out a light laugh. "Dana I do not mean to be rude but I am going to go to the living room to watch a movie. Would you like to join?" She asked as she made her way to the living room sitting on the couch.

Dana smiled following her daughter in law taking a seat on the chair to the left of the couch.

Half through the movie Dana and Stef heard the front door open as they saw Lena stumble through the door with her friends right behind her.

"Well it looks like people never change." Dana said looking at the two girls standing in the door way grabbing Lenas arm to support her.

Stef gasped making her way to her wife she had never seen her so wasted. "Ok Lena I think it's bedtime." She said grabbing Lenas waist to help her up the stairs.

"S-s-stef f-f-f-fuck m-me" Lena stuttered turning herself so she was facing her wife.

"Lena!" Stef yelled trying to grab her attention looking around the room to see her friends laughing and Dana staring at her daughter in disbelief.

"We are going to go, but good luck with Lena she may have had to much Vodka. Vodka always makes her horny" Sadie laughed ushering Rachelle outside.

"F-f-fuck m-me" She stuttered again.

"Lena Elizabeth!" Dana yelled unsure of what to do. Stef's face had gone red she couldn't believe Lena was saying these things with her mother in the room.

"M-m-mom g-go" Lena said grabbing Stef's hand.

Dana looked over at Stef before deciding to head to the hotel.

Lena grabbed Stef's hand sticking it up her dress, where Stef realized she was lacking underwear. "Lena enough." Stef said moving her hand as

Dana gave her a horrified look.

"Dana I am so sorry!" Stef apologized as the older lady made her way out of the house.

"T-touch m-me" Lena begged in tears as stumbled over to her wife.

"Lena you are way past drunk and you need to get to bed!" Stef said as she gripped her wifes waist leading her to the couch. She knew the stairs would be to much.

As they approached the couch Lena threw her arms around Stef pushing her to the couch as she kisses her.

Stef kissed Lena back for a moment before coming back to reality.

"Lena" Stef whispered as she tried to stand up but was stopped by her wife rubbing herself on top of her.

"Lena I think it's bedtime" Stef said looking at her wife.

"Mor-re like t-t-time t-to f-f-fuck" Lena slurred pulling off her dress before kissing Stef hard.

Stef gripped Lenas hips as she kissed her back before pulling away. "Love I think you should sleep"

"Shut up an f-f-fuck me" Lena said as she grabbed her wifes hand making it touch her inner thigh. "N-now g-g-get n-n-naked" Lena said as she started undressing her wife.

Stef laughed as she helped her wife before gripping Lenas butt pushing her wife into her. Lena shifted her hips as she began swaying her hips, rubbing her clit against her wife letting out slight moans.

Stef kissed Lenas lips turning them so they were laying facing each other as she ran her hand down Lenas body slipping her hands between her wife's leg.

Lena ran her hands over her wifes chest.

Stef slid one finger inside of Lena causing her to gasp and bite her lip.

"Mmmmmm" Lena sighed as she tried adjusting her legs to give her wife better access.

Stef smiled watching Lenas face it was as if she had never had sex and she had to admit the way her wife was wanting sex so badly turned her on.

Stef slid another finger inside of Lena thrusting her fingers slowly and deeply causing Lena to moan.

"I-I-I like whe-en y-y-ou t-t-touch m-m-my p-pussy" Lena slurred between moans.

Stef adjusted her body so she was propped up a little more allowing her to kiss Lena's neck as she moved her fingers faster gently rubbing her wifes clit.

Lena closed her eyes enjoying her wifes touch. "D-don't s-s-stop" Lena moaned as she felt herself come close to finishing.

Stef picked up her pace listening to Lena moan as she gripped her back with her nails when she fell into a orgasm.

Stef kissed Lenas lips. "I love you, now go to sleep you're drunk." She smiled before smacking Lenas butt and throwing her clothes on. Stef cuddled up on the couch with her naked wife who was off to sleep in seconds.

The following Stef woke up to Lena tossing and turning on the couch.

"Lena love is everything alright?" Stef asked kissing her forehead.

"My head is killing me and what happened last night?" Lena asked cuddling up to her wife.

Stef pulled the blanket off the back of the couch covering Lena. "Lena I don't think you want to know, and why don't I go get you something for your head love." Stef said kissing Lena's lips.

Dana had walked in the door approaching the living room to the two women on the couch. "Or we can let Lena learn the hard way why she shouldn't drink."

"What are you doing here mom?" Lena asked.

"I came to see my daughter for her birthday and was not impressed with what I saw last night. Lena Elizabeth we need to talk about last night."

Dana said looking at her daughter. "Now get up!"

Lena looked at Stef confused and worried. She couldn't get up or her naked body would be exposed. Stef got the hint and kissed Lenas cheek. "Dana why don't we go to the kitchen and give Lena a minute."

Stef slid off the couch and led Dana to the kitchen, while Lena hurried to the bedroom to change.

"She doesn't remember last night at all" Stef said hoping Dana wouldn't bring up last night's actions.

"Of course not, because she decided drinking was a good idea. Now where on earth is my daughter?" Dana asked looking into the living room.

Stef poured two cups of coffee turning her attention back to Dana. "Lena needed to go change." Stef said.

Lena made her way down the stairs in sweats and a tank top. "Hey mom. What do we need to talk about?" She asked reaching for the cup of coffee

Stef was holding out for her. Her head was pounding and she couldn't remember anything from last night.

Stef stared between the two women before deciding to step in. "Dana stop! What happened last night does not need to be brought up right this minute nor does it have any concern on the reason you came to visit. Lena is 40 she doesn't need to be lectured she can handle herself. Now please drop last night!" Stef said sternly. She didn't want Lena to be embarrassed.

Stef squeezed Lenas shoulders to reassure her everything was ok before reaching behind her to grab some ibuprofen.

"Your actions last night were very inappropriate and unlady like, not to mention highly disrespectful to your wife." Dana said brushing off Stef's comment.

Stef handed Lena some medicine kissing her cheek several times. "Dana stop!" Stef said hoping to end this conversation.

Dana ignored Stef before pulling Lenas underwear out of her pocket tossing them to Lena. "These were on your front door" Dana said disgusted by the whole scenario. "Here's the note." She said handing the note to Stef.

Lena's face fell with embarrassment looking at the sight of her underwear in front of her.

"Now Lena let me tell you what happened." Dana began before getting cut off by Stef.

"Dana stop. Why are you doing this? Really it's none of your concern" She said trying to save Lena of embarrassment.

"Stef, Lena is my daughter and I will deal with this. Lena when I come to visit I do not want to see you practically having sex with your wife in the kitchen! I don't know anything besides you came home drunk and were practically undressing with me in the kitchen!" Dana said looking at Lena who was now looking at Stef.

The kitchen was silent until Lena spoke up.

"Mom please give me a minute I need to talk to my wife."

Dana looked at Lena before making her way outside. "I will be back later."

Dana shut the door and Stef took a seat in front of Lena.

"What does the note say?" Lena asked grabbing the paper reading a note Rachelle had written.

 **Lena Sadie found these in the bathroom apparently you were to drunk to get them on.**

"What happened when I got home?" Lena asked setting the note down looking to Stef.

Stef took a deep breath before speaking. "My love, you got home stumbling through the door and your mom was here. You came in wanting sex badly to the point you were grabbing my hand touching yourself with your mom in the kitchen. Your mom left and you would not go to bed you were begging for sex." Stef said trying to hit all of what happened without to much detail.

Lenas face turned bright red as the two sat there in silence.


End file.
